In the background, other than the bolded paragraph numbers, non-bolded square brackets (“[ ]”) refer to the citations listed hereinbelow.
Chip-scale gyroscopes have been used for inertial navigation to detect angular velocity in consumer electronics and automobiles.[1] Gyroscopes are commonly based on two different principles: the Sagnac effect which is based on inertial property of light, and the Coriolis effect which is based on the conservation of angular momentum.
Optical ring laser gyroscopes (RLG) and fiber-optic gyroscopes (FOG) have been demonstrated by coupling light into a Sagnac interferometer, which requires a relatively large optical cavity.[2,3] Mechanical vibratory gyroscopes are based on Coriolis effect and have a relatively small footprint. Vibratory gyroscopes typically use a small driven mechanical oscillator (e.g. tuning fork [4-6], vibrating beam [7] and vibrating shell [8-10]).